


三部曲·圣像（第三章）

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 男孩在这样的目光下也渐渐长大了，长成了眉目柔和的男人，但脾性却仍旧温顺如羊。他宽容地看着或愤怒或鄙夷的人们，被充满恶意和欲望的目光注视着。但他仍旧一如既往地教着孩子们唱圣歌，他是孩子们每周四的漂亮大哥哥，是每周四下午的圣歌老师，是十年如一日不入殿堂的圣像，破落却仍旧圣洁。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	三部曲·圣像（第三章）

小城的白房子里新来了一个男妓。

他是异国人，还不太会说这个国家的语言。当有人叫他时，他会礼貌地颔首，露出一个令人如沐春风的笑容来，抬起那一双澄澈的蓝眼睛温顺地看着你，令人心中不由地就悄悄软了一块。当他向你屈膝行礼时，会低头露出那脆弱白净的颈项，宛若一只垂颈的羊，柔软无害。

他长得非常漂亮，用老鸨的话来说，是几十年来不遇的好货色——相貌漂亮，体态丰腴，皮肤白皙。就连性子也挑不出毛病来，温顺得像是只被圈养的羔羊，不逃也不闹，端庄得像是个淑女，纯洁得不像是个娼妓。

老鸨第一次见到这个男妓，是在邻国的妓院里。

那家妓院颇具规格，是一家名声在外的高级妓院，专门为贵族们开设。这名男妓是妓院珍藏的私妓，只接待有地位的贵客。那都是些出入坐着黑马车，披着夜幕而来，戴着严丝合缝的面具，从专门为他们开设的小门进入妓院里寻欢作乐的大人们。

老板悄悄告诉老鸨，这个男孩是他花了大力气从人贩子手上买来的。这个男孩本来要被卖给一位有性虐癖好的贵族做禁脔，囚在奢靡的大床上束缚了手脚日日挨肏。等喉咙叫哑了，眼睛哭瞎了，穴也被玩腻了，成了只会接受性爱浇灌的奴，再被二次卖到别的妓院去当妓奴，接那些下等人的活，一个铜币就能肏个痛快。

老板与那人贩子有点交情，自家妓院里不少姑娘男孩都是从这个女人的手里买的。老板是个慷慨的人，常给寻常买主给不了的高价，让那人贩子的贪婪得到满足。于是人贩子往往会提前把好货透露给老板先瞧两眼，若是有意要买，便为他留着，当然，钱财也是少不得的。

那人贩子估计也是有些得意忘形了，竟轻易地让男孩出来为他们侍酒。老板捻了捻唇上的胡须，用一种很朦胧的语气说着那日对男孩的惊鸿一瞥。

却说那人贩子神神秘秘地说要给他看个好东西，然后往内屋拍拍手，喊了一声“菲尔”。金属相撞的声音从内屋传来，由远至近。不多时，一个人影出现在了薄纱后，但影影绰绰，看不仔细。老板眯起眼睛，却见一只肉乎乎的小手轻轻撩起了用来隔开内屋和外厅的薄纱，接着便是一个有着一头奶油似的卷发的男孩走了出来。

他仅仅披着一块薄纱，朦胧的纱下一丝不挂，仔细瞧便能看到那浅色的乳头像是蓓蕾一般缀在他柔软的胸膛上。薄纱如水一般贴着他的身体，随着他的细碎的步伐如波浪一般在他白瓷般的脚腕上起伏着。

老板瞧见他那细瘦的脚踝上扣着刺目的镣铐，锁链短短地拖在地上，叫他迈不开步子，只能细碎地挪着，这倒是能让人仔细欣赏他那双精巧的足。他的脚精致得不像是奴，反倒是白净如同贵族家豢养的小孩，被养在深闺中不见天日，只需蜷在锦被中，缠绵在主人的腰间。情动时脚背会绷成一道莹白圆润的弧，让主人如欣赏东方古国的瓷器一般把玩这双令人赞叹的足。

酒壶中倒出满室溢香的葡萄酒，但这酒的诱惑却比不过男孩风情的万分之一。

老板在看到他的第一眼时，便认定了自己必须要得到这个男孩。这个男孩会在自己的手中绽放出最夺目的光彩。他应当是一枚罕见的钻石，是一颗稀有的明珠，被世人所观赏，而不是被埋没在深宅中成为一个不懂得爱惜珍宝的贵族的禁脔。他应当在他的妓院中端庄如同一位贵族公子，应当成为他的庭院中最洁白的那支茶花，这个男孩将会成为他的妓院中熠熠生辉的存在，如同女王顶上王冠最耀眼的那枚宝石。

老板付出了极大的代价从人贩子的手中带走了这个男孩。而事实证明，他这个决定是正确的。他或许失去了一个喜爱性虐的贵族客人，但他却藉由这个温顺如羊一般的男孩虏获了更多贵人的青睐，助他平步青云。

许多大人上他这里来，都是为了与这个男孩见一面。

男孩有一把好嗓子，唱歌如夜莺啼叫般婉转。他还弹得一手好钢琴，那玫瑰色的嘴唇一张一闭，和着琴声，不知勾去了多少贵族的魂儿。

大人们爱他面容的纯洁天真，不似旁的庸脂俗粉那样谄媚。又爱他的娇憨可人，性子温顺，怎么玩弄也不会生气，如水一般包容。而他的身体又是那般妩媚，如同天生艳骨，反应青涩却天生适合做爱。甬道里插久了便会自己出水，嗓子又叫得婉转缠绵令人听了更是欲火中烧，怎得让人不流连忘返，念念不忘？

老鸨本没有机会得到这个男孩，但邻国江河日下的形势送给了她这个惊喜。

那位老板借着男孩赚得盆满钵满，但好景不长，邻国的干旱和饥荒渐渐蔓延了开来，就连首都也开始粮食告急。妓院虽然生意不减，但老板是个识时务者，观此处不宜久留，应当是急流勇退，带着钱财奔赴他国好好享受才是正道。于是便打算在妓院最如日中天之时变卖了手下的姑娘男孩们，好再赚最后一波钱财。老鸨看准了时机，从老板的手中买下了这个男孩，将他带到了这座小城里。

他确实是个上乘的男妓。眼波流转漾着两汪澄澈的泉，眼角眉梢挂着不谙世事的天真。嘴唇生得柔软，一笑起来便叫人不得不心软。但他确实又是得到了最好的调教，举手投足间都是风情，只是偏偏地往软榻上一倚，就能瞧出他的熟练。他是这般习惯地露出自己漂亮的腰臀线条，不经意间地露出自己引人遐想的脚踝，但面上又是一副天真模样，叫人忍不住狠狠地去疼爱。

一开始老鸨还怕他要逃，就把他束在高阁，只有一扇小小的窗。

于是他便日日倚在窗边向下看熙熙攘攘的人们。偶有贵族少爷经过白房子时向上瞧去，就被这张脸勾掉了魂。还有身份尊贵的大人在楼下打马而过，抬头一看，就见着这般春色，不由自主地也惦记上了。不过几日，老鸨的门槛被踏矮了几分，男人们都想知道这个男孩到底是谁，需要多少金币才能与他共度春宵，一亲芳泽。

没过多久，男孩就住入了白房子中最大的房间里，一日至少要见三四个客人，几乎要被囚在床上。但男孩从无怨言，只是在被肏狠了后，会用那双盈着水光的眼睛哀哀地看着老鸨，用那双眼睛恳求着片刻的喘息。他不会说这国的语言，只会哀哀地呻吟，或许在这些人的眼中，他与真正的羊并没有什么区别，他生着人的身躯，却活得如一只牲畜。

后来他慢慢学会了这个国家的语言，用孩童般笨拙的语句向老鸨求得半日闲暇，只为上教堂那儿做个祷告。但小城的教堂很严厉，不让娼妓去做礼拜，说他们是污秽之人。但不知晓男孩用了什么手段，让那神父居然松了口，准许他在周四下午进入教堂做祷告。

老鸨看着男孩面上无端多出的淤痕，罕见地感到了心疼，特意每周准他一天假，让他出去在小城里走走。老鸨不怕男孩逃走，她的小小鸟遍布小城，他不过只是一只被折断了羽翼的金丝雀，一只被剪了耳的小羊，他逃不了。

小城里的女人都知道他。有诗人想一亲芳泽却囊中羞涩，便日日在白房子下唱歌，唱男孩的容貌和风情。可惜男孩完全不理会他，诗人恼怒了起来，便开始编撰男孩与男人们的风流轶事，唱他们如何被翻红浪，唱男孩如何妖魅惑人。

男人们对他的兴趣不减反增，更想见一见男孩儿的面容，甚至还有文人在与男孩见面后，送了一个令人浮想联翩的雅称——“羊脂球”。而女人们则是对男孩恨得牙痒痒，每日防着自己的情人或是丈夫要往那妖精的床上跑。

男孩并不被这些目光影响。他仍是礼貌却不疏离地待人，像是一个教养很好的邻家男孩一样坦然地行走在好奇的人群中。

女人们恨他，男人们爱他，半大的孩子们对他很好奇，都传他是一个会迷惑人心的魅魔。他不澄清，仍旧友善地笑着，把随身带着的糖果分给孩子们吃。糖果可不是多见的零嘴，孩子们轻易地就被收买了，围绕在男孩的身边吱吱喳喳地如同一群小鸟。

后来，他与孩子们熟稔了，孩子们也知道了他的名字叫“菲尔”。但他们从不叫他“菲尔先生”，而是叫他“天使”。天使虽然说话并不利索，还带着异国口音，但却能唱许多赞歌。他每周四下午都会到教堂旁的空地那儿教孩子们唱歌，唱羔羊颂，唱天使颂，唱圣母颂，唱奇异恩典。他戴着白色的兜帽，被孩子们簇拥着，阳光落在他的身上，恍然间如同一尊沐浴圣光的圣像。

孩子们都爱他，但也仅仅不过是孩子而已。孩子们长大了，也用大人们的眼光去看他，去评判他，觉得他是妓，鄙夷他或是渴望他，远离他或是追求他。男孩在这样的目光下也渐渐长大了，长成了眉目柔和的男人，但脾性却仍旧温顺如羊。他宽容地看着或愤怒或鄙夷的人们，被充满恶意和欲望的目光注视着。但他仍旧一如既往地教着孩子们唱圣歌，他是孩子们每周四的漂亮大哥哥，是每周四下午的圣歌老师，是十年如一日不入殿堂的圣像，破落却仍旧圣洁。

有孩子长大后来问过天使，为什么你像是什么都不求？

天使微笑指了指自己的胸膛，轻轻地告诉那个孩子，自己这里早就已经空了，他在许多年前把这里面最重要的东西给了一个男孩，把他所有的爱，所有的念想，所有的欲求都留在了许多年前那定格了的时光中——所以他如今什么都不求。

“此刻的我不过是一副躯壳，行走在人间。”天使望着床幔有些出神，“我把那拥有着爱恨贪嗔的灵魂留在了另一个人的身上。”

“他或许会恨我，会忘记我……但他会活着。他活着，我就活着。如果他死了……那么我的灵魂也会随着他离去一同消陨。”

后来，邻国的军队来了。天使每周四的自由被剥夺，圣像被现实打碎——他本就摇摇欲坠。作为妓院被庇护的条件，娼妓们被囚在了白房子中成为了临时的军妓。而他则是被敌军的长官看上了，被老鸨亲自送到了那位长官的床上，囚禁了好长一段时日。那段时间，他几乎忘记了怎么说话，也忘记了阳光照在身上的感觉。

他被禁锢在了白房子里，却是有人失落有人欢喜。男人们愁苦满面，而女人们容光焕发。孩子们则是忘性大，一周不见，两周不见，大家就渐渐忘记了那个地方，忘记了曾有一个大男孩站在阳光下仰着脸虔诚地唱着圣歌。

再后来，敌国的大部队离开了，换了另一支军队进驻到已然破败的小城中。某天晚上，有人听闻到不知是何处传来的歌声，那是一曲圣歌，幽幽地唱着，是在唱寻求主的庇护。

没过多久，前线的战况变得胶着，小城里的军队被撤走，要奔赴前线去作战。此刻白房子失去了庇护，房子里昔日男人们高不可攀，女人们恨得牙痒痒的娼妓们都被拖了出来，被责骂是卖国贼，是一群不要脸的婊子——他们本来就是！人们围着娼妓们大声地高谈阔论，细数罪状。

女人们欢快地笑着，却忘记了这些女人男人也不过只是与他们一样的人，他们如同牲畜一般被囚着，榨取着最后的价值，无处可逃。如今脱离了敌国军队的掌控，却还是要被同胞们羞辱，似乎这样的嘲笑就能够让这些愚民们显得更高贵似的。

男人们则是围着，看着，用眼神去舔舐着这些平日里触不可及的妓子，用充满欲求的目光去打量着他们的身体。

女人们说得起兴，竟是要动手，说这些婊子不配穿衣服，当即就要代替主去惩罚这些不洁之人，却忘记了自己在帝国军队还在时，是如何谄媚地讨好，好让自己的日子过得安生些。女人们纷纷上手去撕扯姑娘男孩们的衣服，妓子们尖叫着要逃，却被围住，被撕下本就不怎么整齐的衣服，漂亮的脸蛋被嫉妒的女人糊了烂泥。男人们浑水摸鱼地也上手去摸，想要偷偷分一杯羹。

不知是谁尖叫了一声“打死这些不要脸的卖国贼”，于是大家都捡起地上的石头掷向了被围在中间的妓子们。妓子们围在一起瑟瑟发抖，赤裸的背被砸得血肉模糊，额角被砸破，脸也被抓伤，狼狈得如同雨天里的一窝小狗。

不知道过了多久，城民们都发泄得尽兴了，像是通过这样的方式表明了自己爱国的不屈服的立场，又像是发泄出了多日来向敌军低头的郁气，三三两两地都散了。天色已晚，广场上徒留下还抱在一起瑟瑟发抖的妓子们。他们大多头上或是背上都淌着血，裸露在外的肉体满是掐痕。

这些都是小城中的人们无能的愤怒。他们敌不过军队，便要拖出一个替罪羊来受罚，以证明自己的不屈。

妓子们互相扶持着走回白房子里。老鸨年纪不小，又被砸伤了头，当晚发烧烧得便满嘴胡话，当第一缕阳光照进白房子时，她咽下了自己最后一声叹息，死在了天使的怀里。天使抱着老鸨的尸体，缓缓伸出手去，为这位老妇阖上了死死睁着的双眼。

妓子们的日子过得越来越苦。没人愿意给他们正经工作，他们最后还是只能出卖自己唯一拥有的肉体。

天使也不例外。他不能死，因为他见到了那个男孩，他还活着，那么自己也必须活着。

他们要一起活。

“等我回来。” 昔日的男孩已经长成了青松一般的男人。他抱着天使，眼泪落在天使赤裸的肩上，滚烫得像是要在他身上烙下痕迹。

等我回来。

天使仍是那副温顺的模样，但眼中却像是多了些什么。

一个曾经被他教过唱圣歌的男孩用两块面包换得天使的一个口活。嫖客完事之后，看着天使擦了擦唇角的精液，有些好奇地问他是不是遇到了好事情。天使抬起那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，里面像是有跃动着的火苗，如永夜中的星光。

“我找到了我的半身灵魂。”天使微微地笑着，像是有些羞赧，“我得活着。”

时间匆匆而过，战事随着条约的签订落下了帷幕。

敌国赢了。

小城里的人们如丧考妣，天使却无悲无喜。他是无根之人，唯一的落脚处就是十几年前那间小小的孤儿院。他生来不属于任何地方，唯有那个男孩是他留存世上唯一的念想，那个男孩的身边就是他的家，他的国。

小城沉浸在战败的悲伤中没有多久，便又重新运转起来了。日子还是要过的，买卖还是要做的，人还是要活下去的。只是不知道什么时候，小城中少了一个人。

偶有人问起，啊，当年那个很有名的男妓，叫“羊脂球”的，还活着吗？

没人知道，有人说他被相好的贵族偷偷藏了起来，有人说他被男人们拖到小巷子里轮奸致死，又有人说他被女人们拖到广场上活活打死了，因为他愿意让敌人上他的床。人们众说纷纭，却没个准确说法，但大多都不是什么好结局。他们都乐于见到那个人痛苦，好衬得他们像是多么难得的幸存者。

又过了不知道多少年，在一个风和日丽的下午，某个小镇子里搬来了一户新人家。

这户人家是两个男人，其中一个男人有着一头红发，叫克劳利。他长相英俊，瘦高个儿，看起来脾气不太好，老是板着脸。他走路很快，行事作风看得出是行伍出身。村里的孩子们都不太敢靠近他，私底下管红发男人叫蛇先生。

而同克劳利先生一起来的男人却与他截然不同。那是个五官出挑，眉目和善的金发男人。他虽然已经不再年轻，但仍能从他的眼角眉梢间瞧出他年轻时出挑的容貌，如今也是风韵犹存，走过时都惹得两旁的男人忍不住回头细瞧。

小镇里的孩子都喜欢金发男人，因为他会施展小小的“奇迹”，从他的秘密小口袋里拿出糖果来给他们吃，还会教他们唱圣歌。每次孩子们见着他，都会立刻围上去，齐声管他叫“天使”。每当此时，天使先生都会眯起他那圆圆的蓝眼睛，露出一个甜甜的笑容来，从他的神秘小兜里拿出一把自制的糖果，慷慨地分给活泼的孩子们。

这看起来无疑是性格截然相反的两人，但他们的感情却很好很好。

看起来脾气不太好的克劳利先生总是注视着天使先生，像是怎么都看不够。每当他注视着天使先生时，他的眼神会变得很温柔，如水一般。他在关于天使先生的事情上总是很有耐心，会不厌其烦地一次次向新认识的镇民们介绍道：

“这是亚茨拉斐尔，是我的爱人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 三部曲完结


End file.
